I Can't Believe I'm Stuck In Here With You
by Laura the explorer 91
Summary: Seth and Hailey are both running late in the Family Guy studios, both are eager to get out and enjoy the night life. But that all changes when they get stuck in an elevator together, at first they hate each other.. But then things get a little steamy...


"Another long day finally over" Seth said to himself as he tidied up the papers on his desk. It was reaching 9pm and he really couldn't wait to get outside and enjoy the nightlife. Running 3 top TV shows was really draining his energy levels yet he would never tell anybody that. This was something he'd wanted to do since he was 5 years old and he wasn't planning on giving up yet.

Normal people would work a 9-5pm job, yet when you worked here for Family Guy, American Dad and The Cleveland Show, you could come in at 8am and leave around midnight. It was crazy but Seth loved his job and wouldn't change anything.

Standing in front of the mirror, Seth sorted his hair out and spiked it up with some more gel. He had a date to look forward to, and he was going to be late if he didn't get a move on. Thinking about his date was making his mouth water; she was truly gorgeous with long legs and blonde hair and one of the sexiest voices he'd ever heard. She was your typical stereotypical woman but Seth didn't care, she was cute and he couldn't wait to bed her tonight.

"Tonight's your lucky night Seth," he said to himself as he sorted his blazer out, "You're getting laid" that made him grin as he touched up his cologne so that he'd make his woman go wild, the first date they had she couldn't get enough of his cologne. And tonight he was going to use it to his advantage to drive her crazy. After finishing up with that, he headed towards the door to leave the office so he could finally have some fun.

* * *

Hailey was finally finished in the drawing room and was ready to head off home. She'd been drawing all day for the new episode of Family Guy and her hand was feeling numb. But she couldn't really complain, she loved this job and loved the people she worked with. It was lucky that she even landed this job in the first place, if it wasn't for her best friend Mike Henry, she'd still be sat at home sending off application forms to all kinds of different companies.

She owed Mike everything, he'd spoken to the main man in charge and after weeks of protest, she finally got the job. Seth MacFarlane really seemed to have a problem with Hailey and she really couldn't understand why. She greeted him everyday and did a good job on the storyboards for the show. Everything was perfect so she couldn't understand why he was so cold towards her. She'd sometimes see him glaring at her from across the table in the conference room, or if she sat with the writers in the gag room during lunch break. It drove her crazy inside, as she wanted to know what his problem was. Instead she just ignored it and greeted him politely whenever she saw him. One slip up and he could fire her instantly, so she always had to tread carefully around him.

"He's such an asshole" Hailey mumbled to herself as she packed all of her pens and pencils away on her shelf. Everybody in the office had their own desks and Hailey had decorated hers with different Family Guy characters and picture of her favourite bands. She wasn't afraid to admit that she was pretty much a tomboy, being a girly girl never sounded or looked appealing. Wearing silly miniskirts and stupid heels that were too big to walk in… no thanks!

"Maybe that's why Seth doesn't like me?" Hailey said to herself quietly as she looked down at her clothes, navy blue combats, green converse and a matching green t-shirt is what she wore. Her pink and red hair tied up in a messy bun on her head to keep it out of her face when drawing. To her she looked normal and others accepted her, but Seth always seemed to dislike it.

"Oh well, fuck him" Hailey said cheerfully to herself as she switched the light off in the room and closed the door. She was usually one of the last to leave the office; she always made sure that today's tasks were completed before Seth gave her another one in the morning. He seemed to work her harder than the other writers, always pushing the deadlines and driving her nuts. Whilst the other writers just sat on their fat asses and listened to music all day. But another day was over and all Hailey was thinking about was going out on the town and meeting Mike and his friends for a good drinking session.

As she strolled down the corridors to head towards the elevator, she saw somebody else walking towards them too. When she realised who it was, she wanted to turn around and walk away. But her feet just kept on walking towards him. Seth was in his own world and didn't notice Hailey approaching and she was glad. But he'd have to notice her now as they were both heading into the corridor where the elevator was.

All was going smoothly until Hailey's chain on her combats hit the metal on the wall and made Seth look up at her. She heard his disgruntled noise and she felt like slapping him.

"Hailey" is all he said as they waited patiently for the elevator to come up so that they could leave.

"Seth" Hailey replied coolly as she sorted something out in her pocket. She really needed to get a move on otherwise Mike would be ringing her asking where she was. "I liked your storyboard drawings for the gag I came up with a couple days ago" Seth said breaking the deadly silence that had come over them.

"Thank you" is all Hailey replied not looking him in the eyes. He was always a dick towards her so why should she show any kindness? Because he's your boss that's why! He could fire you!

Hailey let out a frustrated sigh; she really hated this situation she was in. She despised this man yet she couldn't show it because he was her boss and could easily chuck her out. There were plenty of people waiting to take her place; Seth could easily pick out somebody new, she wouldn't be missed.

Thankfully the doors of the elevator opened and both of them stepped inside. "I presume you're wanting the ground floor?" Seth asked as he pressed the button and the doors closed.

"That's the one" Hailey replied as she stared at the doors and not at Seth. The elevator was pretty big, but being in an enclosed space made Hailey get a strong whiff of Seth's cologne. He smelt gorgeous as always but he might have gone overboard tonight, probably trying to get another blonde bimbo into bed.

Hailey rolled her eyes at that thought but wanted to scream when the lights in the elevator flickered and then she felt the whole thing come to a shuddering halt. "Oh crap" is all she said to herself as she emergency lighting came on above them. The city of LA had been having power cuts all evening, and now was not the perfect time to have one.

"You have got to be kidding me" Hailey heard Seth say as he was pressing the buttons on the panel but getting nowhere.

"This can't be happening" he said as he was pressing the buttons again.

"It didn't work the first time moron, it's not gonna work now" Hailey said as she got her cell phone out of her pocket, meanwhile receiving a glare off Seth.

"Well what do you propose we do?"

"Ring the reception desk downstairs to see what the problem is," she said darkly as she glared right back at him.

"If there's a power cut we can't get a landline"

"Cell phones dumbass" Hailey replied receiving another glare as she dialled the numbers to the reception desk cell phone downstairs and waited for somebody to pick up.

"Err yeah hi this is Hailey Robinson from Family Guy and I was wondering if there has been another blackout in the city" Hailey paused to hear a response, "So there is? Yeah we've got a bit of a problem" Hailey paused again before speaking, "Me and Seth are trapped in the elevator and there's no way out"

Hailey just waited as the women spoke on the other end, "Yes it's Seth MacFarlane, what has that got to do with it?" Obviously the woman on the reception desk fancied Seth… perfect, just great!

"Well can't you get somebody to get us out of here?" she heard Seth snort and she glared at him. "Yes I'm aware of the time, but there's gotta be something you can do. We can't stay in here all night" Hailey glared as Seth made a disgusted noise, she didn't exactly want to be in here all night with him either! "Okay whatever" Hailey said and hung up the phone.

"What did Mandy say?" Seth replied as he dropped his jacket on the floor and folded his arms.

"Jeez you know her name, that tells me something" Hailey replied and snorted with laugher getting another hard stare off Seth.

"It's called being polite to the staff who work here"

"Sure it is"

"So what did she say?"

"Looks like we're stuck in here until the power comes back on"

"Can't she go looking for the emergency generator?"

"Seth do you really think she'll know what one of them is? She barely knows how to use a cell phone, the word generator might be too big a word for her peanut sized brain" Seth just glared at her, yes it was kinda funny but this was no laughing matter. He didn't like this girl and now he was going to be late for his date!

"This is just perfect" Seth said as he leant against the wall, "I have a date waiting for me and I can't even show up"

"I cannot believe I am stuck in here with you" Hailey said ignoring his comments as she slid down the wall and sat on the cold metal floor.

"Yeah like I wanted this to happen" Seth replied with disgust in his voice as he got out his iPhone to ring up Michelle to cancel their date.

"Hey babe it's me" Seth's iPhone was automatically on speakerphone so Hailey could hear every word.

_"Heyyy baby"_ came the woman's voice on the other end making Hailey smirk… yep… another bimbo.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news baby"

_"What's that then?"_

"I'm trapped in an elevator due to the power cut"

_"There's been a power cut?"_

"Yeah, isn't the city in total darkness?"

_"Oh my god that's what it is? I just thought they were saving energy by turning all the lights in the city off"_ Seth looked over at Hailey when she stifled a laugh on the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

"No it's definitely a power cut babe"

_"So does that mean I won't be able to see you?"_

"Obviously yes"

_"Why?"_

"I'm trapped in an elevator, the power cut off and trapped me in here"

_"Oh my god, are you alone?"_

"No I've got some company"

_"Who is it?"_

"Just a nobody" Hailey glared up at Seth, restraining herself from getting up and slapping him. If he wanted to be stubborn and say cruel things… two could play at that game!

"Anyway I better go, need to save the battery in my phone"

_"Okay"_

"So we can reschedule for tomorrow if you like?"

_"Yeah that'd be great, my beauty classes finish at 2pm so I'm free"_

"Great I'll see you tomorrow"

_"Bye Seth"_

"Bye Michelle" Seth ended the call and looked at Hailey who was smirking.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Don't lie to me"

"I'm not lying… it's just… you're dating the real life Jillian!" then Hailey laughed hard receiving another hard glare off Seth.

"She's not dumb"

"Sounds it to me"

"Well she isn't"

"What colour's her hair?"

"Blonde" Seth mumbled quietly so Hailey couldn't hear,

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said she's blonde"

Hailey laughed again and then said "That says it all"

"What does it say?"

"That you date complete bimbos"

"That's not true"

"It soooo is! First there was Amanda who couldn't even tell you what a colour a rose was, then there was Amy who was so dim, and now there's Michelle who sounds like she is the shining light in the bay of stupidity"

Seth just frowned at Hailey and said "I suppose you want me to date somebody like you"

"I'm not saying that"

"Yes you are"

"Somebody of my type wouldn't date somebody like you"

"Why not?"

"Because you're an egomaniac and so up yourself it's ridiculous, plus the fake tan really needs to take a hike" Seth glared at Hailey as he rolled the sleeves down on his shirt making Hailey smirk at him.

"I could say so much about you too you know"

"Oh please go ahead" Seth just stared at Hailey and tried to think of something to say but couldn't. Hailey was in fact completely gorgeous, but her clothes and her music taste were too different for his likings.

"See you can't think of anything"

"I hate your clothes" Seth mumbled making Hailey smirk again.

"Oh no I'm sooo hurt! I don't think I can go on" Hailey tried to act hurt but eventually laughed and said "Man that was pathetic! Lots of people hate my clothing style and music taste for that matter, but that doesn't bother me"

"It should, you look ridiculous"

"Pfft that really is lame, I thought you'd mention my looks not my clothes" Seth just remained quiet as he stared down at the floor. Hailey just smirked as she looked at Seth, she never knew he had this sort of temper, he was usually so sweet to people and acted different. But to Hailey now, Seth seemed a real genuine guy… moody and dumb.

"Will you stop smirking at me?" Seth said irritably as he slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

"Jeez why are you so snappy?"

"Lots of reasons Hailey, first of all I'm trapped in a elevator with you for god knows how long and I had to cancel my date"

"Oh yeah like I wanna be in here with you, I've got much more better things to do"

"Like what?"

"Well I'd rather set myself on fire than be stuck in here with you, I'd run around outside naked, I'll roll around in a big pile of shit and that would be much more fun than being stuck in here with you"

Seth just looked stunned at her words, she hated him that much? Nahhh nobody hated him… she was hiding something.

"Now it's my turn to say stop smirking," Hailey said as she scowled at Seth who was smirking in an evil way.

"I've just figured something out"

"That you've got a big head?" Hailey mumbled as she fiddled with the zip on her jacket.

"You can't stand to be around me because you like me"

Hailey just looked at Seth and then laughed, "Oh please! See what I mean about the big head?"

"No it makes sense now, you ignore me, you're mean to me, you smile at me from far distances, you're always blushing"

"I do not!"

"Nobody can resist the Mac man"

"Oh god" Hailey said as he was grinning, proud of his big-headedness. "You're pathetic you know that?"

"You haven't denied it though have you?"

"Yes I have, I do not like you Seth MacFarlane. I'd rather date Hitler"

"You're such a liar"

"I'm serious, I could kiss you right now and wouldn't feel a thing"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Go on then"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, kiss me and tell me you don't feel anything"

"I'm not going anywhere near you, your cologne makes me want to gag"

"Yeah sure it does"

"It does"

"Alright then I'll come over to you"

"Oh no you won't" Seth and Hailey were sat on opposite sides of the elevator, Hailey leaning on one wall and Seth leaning on the furthest one away, with their arms folded scowling at each other.

"Oh yes I will"

"No" Hailey said as she watched Seth stand up and then pull Hailey to her feet. She was a lot smaller than him, which made him smile, as he felt powerful.

"I'm not kissing you"

"So you were just lying?"

"No"

"Yes you were, it proves to me now that you li-" he was cut off when Hailey stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. Then she pulled away and said "See I felt nothing, like kissing a cold wet fish" Hailey was about to sit back down but Seth caught her arm and pulled her back. Her lips were perfect, soft and sweet and she'd just sent a fire deep in his veins. He'd been trying to fight it off since he first met her, but now… now he wanted her.

"Seth? Let go of my arm"

"Not until you kiss me again"

"What? No I wouldn't do that!" Hailey yanked her arm free and backed away from Seth as he showed her an amazing smile. Hailey couldn't deny that she loved kissing him, it was perfect but now she had to try and fight off her urges to kiss him again, even though he said she could.

"You can't deny it"

"Deny what?"

"I can see it in your eyes, I know it's in mine… I want you Hailey and you want me"

"Seth that's ridiculous" Hailey said and then cursed as her back touched the wall, she had nowhere to go. Seth closed the gap between them and leaned one hand against the wall.

"Stop denying it" he murmured as his other hand stroked her face. Hailey could feel herself giving in, yet part of her still wanted to fight him.

"No" Hailey tried to push him away but he didn't budge. Instead he just kissed her on the lips passionately, Hailey's tummy filled with butterflies as his lips crashed down on hers.

She couldn't deny it any longer, oh god she wanted him!

Seth smiled against her lips when he felt her melt against him; she'd given up the fight and was putty in his hands. "Good girl" Seth murmured as he broke the kiss for air. Hailey's lips were swollen and she whimpered when he pulled away, she looked amazing and Seth could see the passion in her eyes. He smiled as he moved his hands up towards her breasts and gently caressed them through her sweater. But then he lifted it up and Hailey responded by taking it off and throwing it on the floor, revealing her green t-shirt. Hailey smiled when Seth quickly disposed of it, revealing her lacy black bra.

"Wow" Seth breathed as he admired her body, she was very slim and had what resembled a small six-pack, she was definitely in shape and looked incredible. "Like what you see?" Hailey purred as Seth unclipped her bra, whilst she worked on the buttons on his shirt. She undid all the buttons and then slid it down his arms revealing his gorgeous chest. He was slim and perfect, the fake tan actually making him look irresistible right now.

Seth just moaned in the back of his throat as Hailey planted kisses all over his chest and licked his nipples, making them harden. But Seth wasn't in the mood for teasing, so he used his finger to lift her chin up and then kissed her roughly. Hailey responded with more passion as she parted her lips and moaned when Seth snaked his tongue in to explore. He felt so good and she couldn't help her hands from reaching out and unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down his legs to reveal his boxers.

She smiled against his lips when he pushed her against him and she felt more butterflies when she could feel just how excited he was. "See what you do to me?" Seth murmured as he also slid down her jeans to reveal her matching black g-string.

"Everyday I see your pretty face it makes me so hard, I have to touch myself whilst picturing fucking you up the wall" Hailey moaned in pleasure at Seth's words as he assaulted her neck with kisses and small bites. His teeth nipped her skin driving her crazy, but she got her revenge when she lowered her hand and began to stroke him through his boxers. Seth flinched at the sudden contact but soon moaned on her shoulder as she stroked him gently.

"So good" he moaned out softly causing Hailey to giggle and kiss his neck. But got taken by surprise when Seth pushed her g-string down and started stroking her. "Oh god" she breathed out as his fingers found her entrance and he slipped two of them inside of her. He wasn't being slow and gentle; he was being hard and rough, which was driving her crazy.

"Ohhh yeahhhh!" Hailey almost screamed out as Seth really picked up the pace and began to slam his fingers in and out, moaning in satisfaction when he felt her juices trickling down his fingers and her legs.

"Keep goingggg," Hailey moaned as she felt an orgasm power through her, her mind was filled with bright colours and she was in heaven with the tingling sensation pulsing through her body.

"You like that?" Seth murmured as he felt more juices trickling down his hand. She was extremely wet and slippery; and it turned him on even more. He couldn't take this anymore, he had to fuck her and fuck her now. He pulled his fingers out making Hailey whimper at the loss, but she soon smiled when she saw Seth pulling his sneakers, jeans and boxers off leaving him completely naked.

He was stunning! From his long muscular legs, to his flat smooth gorgeous chest. And what turned her on even more was the size of him… he was huge! "You're-" Hailey was about to say but got cut off when Seth crushed his lips against hers as he picked her up and rested her up against the wall. Hailey wrapped her legs around him and kissed him roughly and ran her hands through his hair. But moaned out of both pleasure and surprise as Seth pushed himself into her without warning.

"Yessss" Hailey said as he sank deeper into her. He was bigger than average so her muscles had to adapt to his size. "Damn you're tight" Seth groaned as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her. Hailey made small noises with every thrust and felt her breathing increase as Seth got a little bit faster.

"Sethhhhh" she moaned out as she grabbed hold of his shoulders and dug her nails in. This caused Seth to groan as the feel of her was amazing; she was driving him crazy by saying his name out loud.

"You're so big" Hailey moaned out making Seth smile,

"And you're so tight"

"Go fasterrr"

"My baby wants to go faster?"

"Yesss"

"Then faster you shall get" Hailey giggled but then nearly screamed when Seth went faster. His thrusts were driving her wild and she was feeling herself getting close already. But then Seth stopped and set her back down on the floor, this confused Hailey but then she understood when Seth turned her around and pushed himself into her from behind. This earned him a high-pitched squeal from Hailey, as this position was wonderful. She put her hands on the wall as Seth grabbed hold of her hips and thrust himself in and out quickly.

"Ohh goddd" Hailey said as she rested her head on the wall but was surprised when Seth pulled her back by her ponytail.

"Look at yourself, look at yourself in the mirror when I fuck you" Seth commanded as Hailey looked into the big mirror and saw Seth thrusting behind her. It was driving her crazy, as he looked gorgeous with his cheeks going red and sweat dripping from his hair.

"You're sooo good" Hailey moaned out making Seth groan in response. He yanked her back by her ponytail earning another squeal in surprise, Her back was now pressed up against his chest and his free hand travelled down south to rub her already soaked womanhood.

"Oh yessssssss!" Hailey moaned out as Seth got quicker with his thrusts, "That's it baby I can feel you cumming" Seth said through panting, he was close as well but wanted to continue. She was close and he was going to tease her for as long as he could.

"Ride me baby" he murmured in her ear as he stopped thrusting and quickly lay down on the floor, pulling Hailey down with him.

"Ride Me," he commanded as she straddled his crotch and smirked, "Like this?" she teased as she rubbed herself along his shaft, not letting him enter her. It felt damn good having him rub against her and she knew Seth was enjoying it by the way he was shivering.

"Like that baby yeah" Seth groaned out as he watched her rub herself up and down on him. It felt good and he could feel her getting wet again.

"Yesss" she moaned, as she was getting close again. Every time she was close to letting go, Seth either changed position or did something to stop it. He was teasing her like crazy but she needed to cum soon and moan and scream his name out.

"Seth please just let me-" she said but moaned when Seth pushed himself into her again. She slid down him slowly teasing him this time by only going half way, "Please go all the way down" Seth groaned out putting pressure on her hips but she wouldn't move.

"What like this?" she asked innocently as she raised herself higher so only the head of his shaft was inside her. Seth groaned in frustration, as he hated being teased, but he did deserve it as all he'd done is tease her.

"Naughty girl" Seth said and then spanked her ass roughly causing her to yelp out in surprise.

"Ooo nasty" she said with a smirk making Seth smirk and spank her again.

"You do as commanded" Seth said making Hailey purr slightly,

"Yes boss, what do you want me to do?"

"Ride me"

"Like this?" then she slid herself down his shaft causing Seth to groan and grip her hips again. Hailey began a slow rocking motion causing all kinds of sensations she'd never felt before.

"Just like that baby yes" Seth groaned out as he watched her riding up and down on him, it looked amazing and it was bringing him close to release.

"Oh god Seth" Hailey moaned out as she rocked faster feeling him deep inside of her.

"Hailey oh god honey" Seth groaned out as he watched her riding him. Her cheeks were rosy red, her breasts were bouncing up and down and the sweat slowly trickling down them was enough to want to cum right there and then. He smiled as she leant forward and placed her hands on his shoulders but then he pulled her down and kissed her. She kissed back but soon broke it when she moaned out loudly, meaning she was getting very close. Seth got that mischievous grin on his face causing Hailey to whine, "Seth please just let me cum"

"My baby wants to cum now?"

"Oh god yes I can't take it much longer"

"What my baby wants she gets" then Seth quickly rolled her over so she was lying on the floor and he was on top and in full control. He slid back into her the same time he kissed her causing her to moan into his mouth.

"Oh yess" she moaned out again as he sank deeper into her. "Please just go fast" Seth grinned at that and then began to thrust himself into her hard. "Fuck yesssss!" Hailey nearly screamed out as he was pushing on her sensitive spot.

"Ohh goddd" Seth moaned out, as he was getting close now, too close so he knew he'd have to let her cum now.

"Keep going oh god yes please keep going" Hailey squealed out as he was finally going to let her cum. The sensation was amazing as the tingling spread down south, and before she knew it, she was screaming his name out. "Sethhh!"

"Oh god Hailey I'm cumming I'm cumming" Seth groaned out as he rested his forehead against hers. He spilt his seed deep within her and collapsed onto her still twitching and writhing body. She was moaning loudly and unable to control the shaking after her hard and intense orgasm.

"Hailey you alright?" he asked as he watched her still twitching.

"Fi-" is all she managed to get out as she continued riding her wave of pleasure. Seth smiled as he watched her; she was beautiful. Eventually she calmed down and looked up at Seth and giggled in embarrassment.

"That was" is all she managed to get out as Seth lowered his head to rest on her shoulder. He let go of her legs and she wrapped them around his waist bringing him closer. She planted kisses all over his head and smiled up at him when he rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm lost for words" he managed to get out making Hailey giggle again. "You were incredible"

"As were you" Hailey replied and smiled up at him getting a gorgeous grin in return.

"We better get dressed"

Hailey pouted but then said "Fine" making Seth smiled as he got off of her and sat on the floor feeling a little shaky. His orgasm nearly tore him apart; no other woman had done that to him before.

"You alright?" Hailey asked as she sat up and winced when she closed her legs.

"Yes just a little shaky, that orgasm tore me up"

Hailey giggled and said "I'm with you on that one"

"Yours was incredible, watching you writhe around underneath me" Seth shuddered in excitement and then laughed when Hailey giggled.

"It was amazing"

Seth eventually shook off the weak feeling and got his clothes together and dressed whilst watching Hailey. Her body was incredible and he wanted it again.

"So… what happens now?" Hailey asked as she put on her t-shirt and then sorted her hair out.

"Well… I take you out for a meal, we go back to my place and continue with round two" Seth said seductively as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sounds good to me" Hailey purred up at him causing him to grin, making Hailey slightly weak at the knees. Seth leant down and kissed her softly on the lips and Hailey smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. But both pulled away when they saw the lights flicker back on and the elevator began to move again.

"Perfect timing" Seth said and then grinned as Hailey giggled out of happiness. The doors pinged open and both Seth and Hailey stepped out of the elevator trying to look innocent as they walked past the reception desk. It was only the night security now and he didn't look best pleased, he couldn't even look Seth in the eye when he bid him goodnight and apologised for everything.

"He heard us" Hailey said and then laughed hard making Seth laugh too.

"Or saw us, I think there was a camera in there"

Hailey smirked and then said "Well I wouldn't mind a copy of that videotape"

Seth smirked and said "Dirty little girl" Hailey giggled and then stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

Seth kissed back but then said, "Should we skip the dinner and head back to mine?"

"Sounds good to me" Hailey replied getting another grin in response. Seth then led her down the road to head towards his home, where round two of their hot and sweaty sex sessions could take place.

The End :)


End file.
